


Candal Angst - "please dont leave"

by Zaelee



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaelee/pseuds/Zaelee
Summary: i felt like writing angst a while ago and was told to post





	Candal Angst - "please dont leave"

_ Music echoed throughout the apartment. Hushed laughs were sharing in between careless dancing. Round and round the living-room they went, until the song faded to an end. Laughs quieted down in order to calm their breathing. Smile caused creases around his eyes and Cayde realised, he had never seen a man look so beautiful in all his lives. His eyes glowed slightly from the shade of the lights - he looked like an angel.  _

 

_ [...] _

 

_ ‘I love you,’ was what he wanted to say. It was late at night, they had retired to their apartment for the night - they moved into a shared one not to long ago.  _

 

_ “Dont leave” was what came out instead. Andal looked at him with curious eyes, but nodded.  _

 

_ “ _ **_I wont._ ** _ ” Making a promise with what they do for a living was hard, he couldnt guarantee that but.. something in the way he said it made Cayde believe him.  _

 

**[...]**

 

“I..” was all he could get out. His voice a shaky whisper, “I love you.. Please-” 

 

His hands cradled the cloak. ‘It was all that was left.’

 

“You said you wouldn’t-” his voice cracked, mind going through all their memories. The shy smiles, the side-glances when no one was looking, the first kiss.. The dancing, the silly jokes to get to hear that goddamn laugh.

  
  
**“Please dont leave.”**


End file.
